Love Swap
by paperpomf
Summary: Raku y Chitoge se encuentran con una caja de chocolates que al comérselos se intercambian sus cuerpos ¿Qué es lo que hará esta pareja tras haber cambiado sus cuerpos?
1. Capitulo 1

**Nota: Este fanfic contiene spoilers sobre el final del manga**

 **Mi primer fanfic, de hecho primera vez que escribo en mi vida. Tengan piedad.**

* * *

-RAKU POV-

Era un fin de semana como cualquier otro, Chitoge y yo habíamos decidido empezar a vivir juntos después de la boda asi que nos mudamos a un departamento al menos mientras comprabamos casa.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que nos casamos y aún hoy nos encontrábamos abriendo regalos de bodas, tuvimos tantos regalos que hasta tuvimos que rentar un lugar para almacenarlos.

Los regalos ivan desde dinero, electrodomésticos, muebles, un yate (de la familia de mi honey), una motocicleta (de parte de los de mi clan), libros sobre sexo (maldita sea Shu) y otras tonterías.

Pero hoy nos encontrábamos abriendo algunos regalos pequeños que habíamos olvidado. Los teníamos guardados en uno de las habitaciones del departamento.

Chitoge se encontraba abriendo una caja plana y delgada.

-Hey Raku mira -dijo Chitoge mientras sostenía el regalo

Era una pintura de mi en mi atuendo de líder de los yakuza, debo admitir que me veía bastante bien, algo intimidante.

-Me gusta, debe ser de los chicos de clan, habrá que buscar donde colgarla

Mientras yo abría otro caja que contenía un pequeño espejo de mano muy bonito con joyas incrustadas, en serio quién diablos nos regaló esto, creen que somos de la realeza.

-Para usted princesa -se lo pase a Chitoge

-Ohh es muy bonito

Siguiendo con los regalos me llamó la atención una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel de regalo de corazones.

-Chitoge sabes quien nos regaló esto?

-Emh ni idea, debe de ser uno de los regalos de Claude o alguien de mi clan

-Voi abrirla

Al romper el papel había una caja roja que al abrirla tenía dentro varios chocolates en forma de corazón.

-Parecen ser chocolates, probare uno -dije mientras me comía uno

Los chocolates tienen un sabor extraño como de medicina para niños

-Saben raro

-Haber dame yo tambien quiero -decía Chitoge mientras tomaba uno y lo comía

-Si saben extraño

En cuanto me lo trague me empecé a sentir extraño, somnoliento. Era como si todas mis energías se me fueran, voltee a ver a Chitoge y solo pude ver como caía a lado de mi dormida, yo igual no pude aguantar y caí dormido.

Unos momentos despues me desperte sintiendome aun mas extraño pero mas importante me preocupe por Chitoge ya que ella también había comido un chocolate.

-Chitoge estas bien? -espera que rayos le pasa a mi voz

Al voltear para buscar a Chitoge no podía creer lo que veía, era yo mismo tirado en el suelo, desmayado. Que diablos pero si yo estoy ahí entonces cómo puedo estar aquí.

Voltee a ver mi cuerpo y... esta ropa, mis manos pequeñas, este cabello largo, mi voz...

No no no, qué diablo es esto, SOY CHITOGE.

Entonces eso significa que Chitoge...

Me acerco a Chitoge o mi cuerpo mas bien y empiezo a moverlo para despertarlo.

-Hey Chitoge, hey despierta, Raku, Chitoge, lo que quiera que seas despierta!

Verme a mi mismo desde el cuerpo de otra persona es extraño... parece como un sueño.

Chitoge o mas bien yo se levanta lentamente.

-Raku? que pasa, por que gritas? -decía Chitoge frotándose los ojos como si acabara de despertar de una larga siesta

-Chitoge soy yo mirame

-Raku?

-Si soy yo Raku, Chitoge de alguna manera cambiamos de cuerpos

-Cambiar de cuerpos de que hablas?

-Mirame -dije

-Queee ahi dos yos? -dijo Chitoge mientras me veía

-No Chitoge tu no eres tu, toma mirate -le pase el espejo que recién abrimos

-Eres tú frijol... QUEEE! Raku! yo estoy dentro de ti y tu dentro de mi? -dijo Chitoge sorprendida

-Si asi parece

-Pero cómo es posible?

-Debe ser culpa de los chocolates, déjame ver...

Al inspeccionar la caja de chocolates encontré una nota que decia:

 _Chocolates "Love Swap"_

 _Precaución estas drogas provocara un cambio de cuerpos en las personas que las cosuman. Producido por el equipo de drogas beehive._

 _Duración del efecto: Indefinido._

-Genial, es por culpa de estas drogas mágicas que hacen los de tu clan

Chitoge no parecía responder estaba embobada viendose en el espejo.

-Eeh Chitoge?

-Me convertí en un Frijol -decía Chitoge aun viendose en el espejo

-Frijol, te amo tanto que ahi veces que me dan ganas de estar dentro de ti pero esto es demasiado...

Chitoge se levantó y empezó a examinar su nuevo cuerpo.

-Hehe esto es divertido, tu cuerpo se siente raro, me siento pesada

Entonces Chitoge abre sus pantalones para "checarse".

-Qué crees que haces pervertida!

-Hehe tan lindo

La verdad es que yo tambien estoy algo curioso asi que hice lo mismo. Esta sensacion de peso en mi pecho, mi manos, mis piernas... bueno a estas alturas conozco cada centímetro del cuerpo de Chitoge.

Voltee a ver a Chitoge quien me estaba viendo con cara de enojo.

-Frijol pervertido

-Tu eres la que está viendo dentro de mis pantalones!

En ese momento Chitoge se me acercó y me tomo por los hombros.

-Oh wow me veo tan pequeña desde aquí, tu cuerpo es tan alto -dijo chitoge mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos

-Estas haciendo que me ponga nervioso -dije mientras evadía su mirada y me alejaba, verme a mí mismo de esa manera era demasiado extraño

-Y bien ahora como solucionamos esto?

-Frijol esta es una oportunidad única de entendernos el uno al otro perfectamente, tenemos que aprovecharla

-Realmente estás tomando esto muy a la ligera, no deberias estar mas preocupada?

-Ya hemos pasado por esto varias veces y siempre acaba siendo algo temporal, estoy segura que volveremos a nuestros cuerpos en un rato asi que deberiamos de aprovechar y divertirnos

-Pues tienes razón pero es que... -recordé todas esas aventuras que tuvimos durante la preparatoria con Tsugumi y las drogas su grupo

-Oh vamos no seas aburrido Frijol, ya se que tal si salimos en una cita

-Estas loca no podemos salir en este estado... espera tengo una idea, solo necesitamos comer otro chocolate asi volveremos a nuestros cuerpos

Justo cuando estaba apunto de tomar la caja de chocolates Chitoge me la arrebato.

-Chitoge que haces, dame la caja

-Si la alcanzas es tuya -dijo Chitoge mientras alzaba la caja con su brazo

Me estire, me levante de puntitas, salte pero no podía alcanzarla, diablos no recordaba ser tan alto.

-Haha te ves tan linda -decía Chitoge con cara burlona

-Sabes con tu cuerpo podria patearte el trasero -dije

-Realmente golpearias a tu novia incluso si esta en el cuerpo de otra persona?

Yo... caí de rodillas derrotado, no podia hacerlo la amaba demasiado, ni con mi cuerpo me sentía tan débil.

-No se diga mas frijol, saldremos en una cita! -decía Chitoge emocionada

Era inútil, nada la haría cambiar de parecer y se ve que por alguna razón está disfrutando esto.

-Bien tu ganas me voy a dar una ducha

-Hey espera, entrare a la ducha contigo

-Que? no confias en mi? crees que voy andar de pervertido...

-No, no es eso, es que tu no sabes cuidar de mi cuerpo, no sabes de mis champús, jabones y lociones que uso ha y te conozco muy bien y se que vas andar de pervertido

Bueno probablemente si lo pense pero solo un poco.

-Ugh... bien como quieras -dije resignado

Chitoge y yo nos bañamos juntos todo el tiempo asi que no es nada del otro mundo. Una vez en la bañera Chitose se dedicó a lavarme y enjabonarme como si fuera una muñeca, debo de admitir que no se sentía tan mal.

Salimos y empezamos a cambiarnos

-Toma ponte esto -decia Chitoge mientras me daba uno de sus vestidos

-No espera puede que me vea como una mujer ahora pero por dentro soy hombre, por favor deja que me vista yo

-No, de seguro vas a escoger algo horrible, asi que ponte esto

Era un falda rosa corta y una blusa blanca holgada.

-Ten piedad al menos déjame cambiar la falda por unos pantalones

-Bien dejame ver, toma estos -Chitoge me paso unos pantalones entubados

Mientras me cambiaba note que Chitoge ya se había cambiado, vestía pantalones de pinza color beige, camisa a cuadros gris y una chaqueta negra. Rayos Chitoge realmente se está tomando esto en serio, se le ve tan bien, yo nunca me veo tan bien.

Termine de cambiarme.

-Te vez hermosa -dijo Chitoge

-Gracias supongo, tu tambien te vez bien

-Por supuesto que sí, es mi trabajo después de todo. -decía Chitoge con cara orgullosa

-Haber déjame arreglarte y ocupó maquillarte

-Oh vamos en serio?

-Raku tu como chica serias un desastre. Mmmh, tu como chica, no habra algun chocolate para eso? -dijo Chitoge pensativa

-Por dios Chitoge no les des ideas

-Haha solo bromeo.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y nos preparamos para salir

-Hey en serio vamos a salir en este estado? estoy algo nervioso

-Vamos frijol será divertido, ah espera falto algo

Chitoge tomó el clip en forma de X que normalmente uso y me lo puso en el cabello, despues tomo su liston y se lo amarro en la muñeca.

-Ahora estamos completos

-Realmente estás disfrutando esto verdad

-Sip, ahora vamonos

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos, uff este va ser un largo dia.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_RAKU POV_**

Hacía buen clima asi que decidimos ir a un pequeño centro comercial que estaba cercas de nuestro departamento, nos tomó unos cuantos minutos llegar en auto.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del centro comercial podia sentir algo que nunca habia sentido en mi cuerpo y me refiero a las miradas de la gente, es que no es de extrañar, Chitoge es increíblemente hermosa y a veces noto cuando otros hombres la observan pero ahora que estoy viéndolo con sus ojos es un nivel completamente diferente. Supongo que ella ya está acostumbrada. Aun asi me pregunto como alguien tan hermosa e inteligente se enamoraría de alguien como yo.

-Chitoge como soportas las miradas? eres tan hermosa que la gente se me queda viendo

-Solo ignoralos

-Supongo que tiene sus ventajas ser feo

-No te creas, tú también tienes tus fans y no eres feo

-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien

-Lo digo en serio, lo que pasa es que era muy denso y no lo notas

-Como sea

Será mejor buscar algo en que divertirnos.

-Chitoge espera... podemos entrar aqui? -dije mientras apuntaba hacia uno de los locales

Era la zona de entretenimiento, donde estaban las maquinas de videojuegos, mesas de hockey, incluso habian mesas de billar y líneas de boliche.

-Uh y eso?

-Si es que tengo un asunto personal que arreglar

-Asuntos personal? -decía Chitoge con cara de confusión

-Si es algo complicado, tu sigueme

-Como digas Frijol

La verdad es que tenía un asunto pendiente con alguien dentro.

-Vamos Honey, por aqui

Entramos a la sección de "arcade" donde estaban todas las maquinas de videojuegos, por suerte era temprano asi que no había mucha gente y he la ahí justo delante de mí, mi archienemiga, por fin era hora de la venganza.

-No puedes hablar en serio frijol... -dijo Chitoge decepcionada al ver la maquina de boxeo

-Honey tu no lo entiendes... esta es mi única oportunidad de vengarme, por una vez en mi vida quiero ver que se siente ganarle a esta maquina.

Y es que siempre que venimos Chitoge hace puntuaciones ridículamente altas y yo solo quedo en verguenza.

-Y sabes que es peor! en estos últimos años he estado llendo al gimnasio casi diario y mi puntaje apenas a mejorado -agregue

-Queee? espera un segundo, me estas diciendo que te pusiste super sexy para vengarte de esta maquina! yo pensé que lo hiciste por mi -dijo Chitoge con cara de sorprendida

-No no, la razón si era para darte una sorpresa, quiero decir no quería que vieras mi cuerpo flacucho la noche de nuestra boda, pero es que una pequeña parte de mi quería venganza contra esta maquina.

-Mira ya se, intentalo tu primero Honey -introduje una ficha en la maquina de boxeo

-Da tu mejor golpe

-Bien, aqui voi

Chitoge golpeo la pera de la maquina con toda su fuerza

-225 puntos- marcó la pantalla

-Oh wow si que eres débil frijol

-Lo ves, esto es por lo que sufro, solo por una vez quiero ganarle a esta cosa, ahora déjame intentarlo

Bien veamos la puntuación máxima es de 677, sólo necesito superar eso, me coloque en posición, aprete los dientes y di mi mejor golpe.

Golpee la maquina con tal fuerza que la pera se desprendio de la maquina y se estrelló contra la pantalla de puntuación, quebrandola.

-Ahora si la hiciste Frijol! -dijo Chitoge

Podía ver cómo la gente de seguridad se estaba acercando.

-Oh rayos esta vez si me pase, corre Chitoge! -tome a Chitoge de la mano y corrimos mientras ambos nos reíamos.

Una vez cobrada mi venganza salimos del local y seguimos caminando por los pasillos de la plaza.

-Raku tanto correr hizo que me diera hambre, alimentame -decia Chitoge

-No eres tu el hombre ahora? tu eres la que debería de llevarme a algún sitio

-Oh ya veo entonces si te esta gustando esto

-No es que... aggh olvidalo.

-Que es dime?

-No es nada, mira por que no entramos a este restaurant

-Comida china?

-Si, suena bien para variar

-OK, Vamos

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa, leimos el menu y empezamos a ordenar, Chitoge como siempre ordeno comida como para 3 personas, yo solo pedí algo ligero.

-Chitoge no deberías de pedir tanto, con este cambio no sabemos qué pasará con nuestro apetito

-Te estoy haciendo un favor frijol, necesitas alimentarte mejor

No tomo mucho antes de que nos trajeran la comida, la mesa estaba llena de distintos platillos.

Chitoge apenas terminaba su segundo plato cuando note como empezaba a comer lentamente y sin ganas.

-Raku...

-Te dije que no ordenaras tanto

-Es tu estomago de frijol, que es muy pequeño

-Ahora es mi culpa... no sera que tu eres la que come mucho -dije entre dientes

-Que dijiste? -dijo Chitoge enojada

-Nada nada Honey, bueno haber dejame ayudarte

Honestamente a pesar de ya haber comido aun seguia con un poco hambriento asi que decidí ayudar a Chitoge con su comida, sorprendentemente no tuve problema en acabarme todo lo que había ordenado. Y asi el misterio del hoyo negro en el estomago de Chitoge continua, como es que esta mujer puede comer tanto sin subir de peso, ni estando en su cuerpo puedo explicarlo.

-Ahh eso estuvo bueno -dije mientras me frotaba mi estomago

-Burp -erupte sin querer

-Waaaa no seas cochino que crees que haces

-Lo siento Honey no pude evitarlo, como demasiado

-Deja de hacer tus marranadas!

-Perdon perdon!

-Vámonos antes de que la gente empiece a pensar mal de mi

Pagamos y salimos del restaurant

-Bien y ahora a dónde vamos -le pregunte a chitoge mientras caminábamos

-No se que tal una pelicula? tenemos tiempo sin ir al cine

-Suena bien

Empezamos a caminar hacia el cine.

-Raku, te imaginas qué hubiera pasado si esto hubiera sucedido cuando estábamos en la escuela?

-El desastre que se hubiera hecho, quiero decir tu en mi cuerpo podría superarlo pero yo en el tuyo, nunca me lo perdonarías

-Me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza -dijo Chitoge

-Y qué tal si se hubiera involucrado más gente, imagina a Shuu en el cuerpo de Tsugumi

-Tsugumi probablemente lo mataria

-Oye Raku espera -dijo chitoge

-Que pasa?

-Olvide mi celular en el restaurante, voy por él corriendo

-OK, te espero aqui

-Ya vuelvo

Como Chitoge iva tardar me senté en una banca a esperarla pero antes de que me diera cuenta habían tres tipos rodeandome.

Eran los típicos niños mimados tratando de levantar chicas

-Hey hermosa, estas sola? ahora mismo vamos a un superparty quieres venir con nosotros? -dijo uno de ellos

Solo voy a ignorarlos

-Que pasa guapa no hablas el idioma? -decía el tipo mientras se acercaba mas a mi

Cabrones, no se como Chitoge aguanta esto, bien acabo de destruir una maquina de boxeo de un solo golpe... esto sera facil

Apenas preparaba mi puño cuando ella apareció de la nada justo enfrente de mi

-Hey imbéciles, ella esta conmigo, largo! -dijo Chitoge

-Oigan yo he visto a este tipo antes... oh mierda el es... corran! -dijeron los tipejos y justo después se echaron a correr, parece que me reconocieron como el líder de los yakuza.

-Idiotas, Raku estas bien?

-Si de hecho tenía la situación controlada

-Aja, estabas apunto de golpear a esos idiotas, que sucedio con tus valores? recuerdas "no rebajarme a su nivel"

Estaba sorprendido, no pense que fuera a recordar algo que pasó hace tanto, pero tengo que admitir que se vio "cool" al salvarme.

-Lo siento, tienes razon. Gracias Chitoge

Que rayos esta pasando, ella se está tomando muy en serio el papel de ser el hombre de la relación y parece que lo disfruta.

-Vámonos -dijo Chitoge mientras me tomaba de la mano y seguíamos nuestra cita 

_**CHITOGE POV**_

Llegamos al cine y nos pusimos a ver las carteleras y los posters para ver qué pelicula vamos a ver.

RAKU-SAMA! -grito alguien a lo lejos

Antes de que pudiera voltear alguien me abrazo por la espalda

-Raku-sama!

Voltee y era Marika quien estaba bastante arreglada, vestía un vestido largo color verde claro.

-Marika! -dije sorprendida al verla

-Hola Rakkun me da gusto verte -dijo Marika entusiasmada

-Marika -dijo Raku

-Ah hola Gori-san tambien estas aqui, no te habia notado

-También me da gusto verte -dijo Raku

-Qué sorpresa, qué haces por aquí? -dije

-La verdad es que estoy saliendo con alguien y venimos a divertirnos -dijo Marika

-Queee tu saliendo con alguien? -agregue

Y era verdad no lo habia notado pero Marika venía con alguien, un hombre de barba corta que se veía un poco mayor que Raku, muy formal y maduro vistiendo pantalones jeans con una camisa blanca de mangas largas.

-Que cruel Rakkun -dijo Marika un poco triste

-No espera lo siento Marika no quise decir eso, es solo que tu siempre habías sido muy apegada a Rak.. quiero decir a mi que es dificil de imaginar

-Cierto Raku pero tu mismo lo dijiste

-Yo lo dije? -dije algo confundida

-Si que no lo recuerdas? esa platica tan profunda y emotiva que tuvimos que me ayudó a salir adelante

Que? platica emotiva y profunda? de qué está hablando, voltee a ver a Raku para ver si tenía algo que decir pero solo puso una cara de "no es nada", luego va a tener que darme una buena explicación.

-Oh sí ya recuerdo -menti

De repente Marika se me queda viendo con una mirada fijada

-Raku-sama... te sientes bien te noto algo distinto

Eh no puede ser, acaso noto que no soy Raku, esta chica es demasiado perspicaz

-Haha debe ser tu imaginación Marika -dije nerviosamente

-Oye por que no nos presentas a tu acompañante -pregunte para cambiar el tema

-Ah sí lo siento, los presento, su nombre es Sanjo Yusuke, él es escritor y hemos estado saliendo durante algunos meses, Yusuke ellos son Ichijou Raku y su esposa Miss Gorila mis amigos de la preparatoria

-Hey! -dije un poco molesta

-Ah lo siento su nombre es Kirisaki Chitoge

-De hecho seria Ichijou Chitoge -aclare

-Ah es cierto lo siento Kirisaki-san

-La familia Ichijou entonces, mucho gusto por favor llamenme Yusuke, de hecho he escuchado hablar mucho de usted Ichijou Raku -dijo el novio de Marika Yusuke

-Espero que cosas buenas -dijo Raku

-Claro, Marika parece tener un gran aprecio por su marido

-Bueno si algo asi, es que es una larga historia, estoy seguro que Marika te la contara con el tiempo -dijo Raku

-Mmh sospechoso, es como si uno estuviera diciendo las líneas del otro, incluso hasta cambiaron sus accesorios -dijo Marika

-Que locuras dices Marika, es solo cosas de novios haha -si seguimos asi esta chica descubrirá lo que sucede

Bien como sea, Raku-sama Kirisaki-san, vienen a ver una pelicula?

Si estábamos escogiendo una -dijo Raku

-Entonces por que no vemos la pelicula juntos, nosotros también estábamos por entrar -Dijo el novio de Marika Yusuke

Suena bien -dije aunque en realidad yo queria que vieramos la pelicula Raku y yo solos pero no quería ser grosera

-Y bien que vamos a ver? -dijo Marika

-Que tal Nyakku VS Kynnu: War of Justice, escuche que era muy buena -dijo Raku

Sabía que Raku escogería esa pelicula, es un gran fan de Nyakku aunque no le guste admitirlo.

-Suena bien, ustedes que dicen? -dije

-Si, por mi esta bien-dijo Marika

Compramos los boletos, palomitas refrescos y entramos a la sala

Nos sentamos y la pelicula empezo, trataba sobre algo de Nyakku y su archienemigo Kynnu peleando por no se que tonteria, la verdad es que no me interesaba mucho, a decir verdad lo unico que quiera era jugar con Raku.

-Hey Raku, Raku... Rrraaaaaaaaaaaakkkuuuuuuuuuu -dije susurrando

-Shhhh pon atención Chitoge

-No me ignores Frijol -le dije mientras tomaba y apretaba su mano

Suspiraba en mi asiento ya que mi esposo me ignoraba.

No recuerdo que el cine fuera tan aburrido... y es que ahora que lo pienso desde que Raku y yo empezamos a salir seriamente hacemos de todo excepto ver la pelicula.

Que por cierto no nos hemos besado ni una vez en todo el dia, y realmente necesito un beso ahora mismo pero es que besarnos asi es demasiado bizarro, aunque tomarnos de la mano no ha sido tan diferente...

Solo voy a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y... al verlo más detenidamente no puedo, Raku es tan pequeño que casi me tengo que agachar. Oh ya sé tengo una idea, como hombre debo tomar la iniciativa. Con cuidado me acerque mas a el y puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros y lo jale hacia mi.

Por suerte estabamos en una sala VIP asi que nuestros asientos estaban alejados de los de Marika y Yusuke-san asi que no nos veían, aunque probablemente ellos estén haciendo lo mismo.

-Raku -le susurre

Raku volteo y solo nos quedamos viendo, aunque creo que ya captó mi indirecta.

-Espera... realmente lo vamos hacer? en este estado es...

-Solo cerremos nuestros ojos y dejemos que suceda

Cerré mis ojos y me acerque lentamente hacia él pero justo antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran escuchamos un fuerte estruendo y después todo se escurecio

-Un apagon? -dijo Raku

La sala estaba completamente oscura, entre en pánico, los lugares oscuros no son mi fuerte asi que todo lo que pude hacer fue abrazar a Raku con todas mis fuerzas.

-Raku que sucede, tengo miedo

-No te preocupes Chitoge, estoy aquí, Marika están bien?

-Si estamos bien y ustedes?

-Si, pero sera mejor que salgamos -dijo Raku

La gente estaba empezando a salir usando su celular como luz, nos levantamos y salimos también

-Tengan cuidado donde pisan -dijo Raku

Al salir de la sala vimos como la plaza entera estaba completamente a oscuras, escuchamos a unas personas hablando y al parecer había caído un rayo cerca y por eso la plaza se había quedado sin electricidad.

Podíamos escuchar los truenos fuera del edificio parece que había una gran tormenta lo cual era raro ya que cuando salimos el clima estaba perfecto.

Yo estaba abrazando a Raku por la espalda tan fuerte que apenas podíamos caminar.

-No te estas viendo muy varonil Chitoge

-Calla Frijol

-La gente estaba empezando a irse, será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo Raku

-Yusuke-san puedo encargarte a Marika? -agrego

-No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella -dijo Yusuke-san

-Gracias -dijo Raku

Raku como siempre preocupándose por todos...

Nos despedimos de Marika y salimos del centro comercial, lo gracioso es que Raku quiso protegerme de la lluvia aun teniendo mi cuerpo, pero este era mi turno de protegerlo, incluso con los rayos y truenos que tanto me asustan, tome mi chaqueta y se la puse encima para protegerlo de la lluvia mientras corríamos al auto.

Raku decidió que él manejaría esta vez ya que podría ser peligroso por la lluvia y es que Raku maneja demasiado precavido "lento y seguro".


	3. Capitulo 3

-CHITOGE POV-

Cuando llegamos la lluvia ya se había calmado, bajamos y entramos al departamento, notamos que había una maleta en la entrada, y es que al parecer teníamos visitas.

-OJOU! -alguien gritó

-Tsugumi! -grite sorprendida al verla

Era Tsugumi quien vestía una pequeña blusa blanca la cual dejaba ver su ombligo y pantalones jeans, ambos lo bastante ajustados que entonaban su hermosa figura haciendo que incluso yo me sienta un poco celosa.

Tsugumi salto y abajo a Raku. Podía ver como mi Frijol se estaba poniendo nervioso de tener semejante belleza encima, todo lo que pude pensar fue "ni lo pienses Frijol pervertido".

Sigo olvidando que estoy en el cuerpo de Raku, conversar con Tsugumi en el cuerpo de Raku va ser complicado.

-Hey Raku, como estas? -dijo Tsugumi mientras se se acercaba y me abrazaba.

-Ah y gracias de nuevo por lo del otro dia -me susurro Tsugumi mientras me abrazaba

Qué fue eso? desde cuando Tsugumi y Raku son tan amigables? el otro dia?

-Bien pero por qué no nos avisaste que venias? pudimos haber pasado por ti -dije

-Gracias Raku, lo que pasa es que me desocupe de un evento que tenia asi que decidi pasar a verlos

Se ha vuelto bastante normal que Tsugumi se quede con nosotros cada vez que viene a la ciudad y es que su trabajo de modelo la tiene incluso más ocupada que a mi. Ahora se como se como se sentía Raku conmigo yendo y viniendo mientras estudiaba, pobre de mi Frijol.

-Ojou tu cabello está húmedo, te mojaste con la lluvia?

-Ah si es que Chit... Raku y yo salimos en una cita y la lluvia nos sorprendió asi que me moje un poco

Ojou por favor tiene que tener más cuidado podría enfermarse, venga conmigo necesita secarse

-Si Tsugumi por favor ayudala yo mientras metere tu maleta -dije mientras me llevaba la maleta

Deje la maleta en el cuarto de invitados y me puse a buscar una toalla para secarme, yo tampoco quiero enfermarme y menos en el cuerpo de Raku. Aunque la verdad estoy muy mojada asi que sera mejor que me de un baño.

Cuando me acerque al baño pude escuchar las voces de Tsugumi y Raku (o más bien mi voz).

-Vamos Ojou, ya tenemos tiempo sin darnos un baño juntas, por favor -decía Tsugumi

-No creo que sea buena idea Tsugumi -decia Raku

No puedo creerlo, estara pasando lo que creo que esta pasando, sin pensarlo abrí la puerta de golpe y lo vi: Tsugumi estaba en ropa interior y estaba desvistiendo a Raku quien parecía resistirse. Un aura asesina se apoderó de mí.

-Tu maldito frijol pervertido! - grite furiosa mientras me acercaba

-Espera Chitoge no es lo que piensas -dijo Raku

-ICHIJOU RAKU -grito Tsugumi completamente roja y apenada

Y es que me tomo un momento percatarme de lo que había hecho: yo (en el cuerpo de Raku) entre al baño y vi a Tsugumi y a Raku (en mi cuerpo) semidesnudas.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada tsugumi se movió a la velocidad del sonido y me dio tremendo golpe que me lanzo a través del baño y me desmaye.

-Chitoge hey Chitoge, esta bien? despierta dormilona -escuche a Raku decir

Me desperté acostada en la cama nuestro cuarto, Raku estaba junto a mi abanicando

-He Raku, que pasa... - balbuceé

-Chitoge esta bien, te duele algo?

-Raku, si un poco la cabeza

-Tsugumi si que te dio uno bueno

-Es tu culpa frijol pervertido

-Lo siento Honey pero tienes que admitir que eso fue justicia por todas las veces que ustedes me golpearon durante la escuela

-Pero tú te lo tenias bien merecido

En eso Tsugumi entró a la habitación

-Raku estas despierto, estas bien? de veras lo siento Raku es que...

-Esta bien Tsugumi, esta pequeña pervertida se lo tenía bien merecido -Raku interrumpió

-Pequeña pervertida? -pregunto tsugumi

-Haha no es nada -dijo Raku sonriendo

-Bien entonces me voy a preparar la cena, tú quédate descansando emm Raku -agregó Raku

-Yo me daré un baño dijo Tsugumi

Raku y Tsugumi salieron de la habitación y me quede sola descansando, unos momentos después el teléfono de Raku empezó a sonar.

Mire la pantalla y era el teléfono de Onodera. Sabiendo que raku estara entretenido preparando la cena, conteste.

-Bueno -dije

-Ichijou? -era la voz de Kosaki

-Eh Kosak... Onodera?

-Ah hola Raku como estas

-Bien y tu

-Estoy bien

-Como esta Chitoge?

-Eh ah bien, ella está bien aunque ahora no está aquí

-Ya veo... oye estás libre? crees podríamos vernos hoy?

-Vernos ahora? tan tarde?

-Si es muy importante, necesito verte ahora y si Chitoge no está es el mejor momento

Que? por que es mejor cuando yo no esté...

-Emm claro dime donde te veo

-Qué te parece en el hotel de la vez pasada?

HOTEL? VEZ PASADA?

Que? qué está pasando? que significa esto? Raku y Kosaki estan viendose...

-Onodera puedes recordarme la dirección del hotel

-Seguro, te la mando en un mensaje... entonces te veo en 10 minutos?

-Claro ahi estare.

Colgue el telefono y me senté a pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, Raku y Onodera se están viendo a mis espaldas pero por qué? por qué mantenerlo en secreto? y viéndose en un hotel.

Y ahora que lo pienso desde cuando las chicas se hicieron tan amigables con Raku; Tsugumi y Onodera lo llamaban por su nombre, incluso Marika lo llamo Rakkun.

No podía evitar recordar todo lo que pasamos durante la preparatoria, después de todo ellos se gustaban y yo deje a Raku solo unos años para irme a estudiar, cualquier cosa pudo haber sucedido entre ellos. Pero no puede ser Raku nunca me haria algo asi y justo después de la boda.

Este dolor en mi pecho crece cada segundo. Debo llegar al fondo de esto, voy a ver a Kosaki.

La lluvia había vuelto a empeorar, caía fuertemente, escuchaba los truenos y veía el cielo relampaguear pero no me importo. Raku estaba preparando la cena asi que sali sin que se diera cuenta, me dirigí al hotel que Onodera me mensajeo.


	4. Capitulo 4

-RAKU POV-

Estaba preparando la cena cuando fui a buscar a Chitoge para ver si ya se sentía mejor pero al entrar a nuestra habitación ella no estaba, la busque por el departamento pero ni una pista, entonces me asomé por la ventana y vi que no estaba el auto. Acaso salio con esta lluvia? su celular aun estaba en el cuarto asi que no había manera de hablarle, le pregunte a Tsugumi que aún estaba en la ducha y tampoco sabía dónde estaba.

Me estaba empezando a preocupar.

De Repente mire como las luces de un auto se asomaron por la ventana, debe de ser ella que acaba de llegar.

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza pero no me importo, salí para ver qué había sucedido, porque había salido sin avisarme.

Chitoge bajo del auto se acercó un poco y al verme se quedo parada en seco.

-Chitoge a donde fuiste? que sucedio? -le pregunte

Chitoge no hizo ningun movimiento solo se paro ahi viendome. Su pelo estaba tan mojado que caía sobre su cara y tapaba sus ojos.

En este momento me empecé a asustar, no sabia que estaba pasando.

-Chitoge -le hablaba pero seguía sin contestar

Apenas pasaron unos segundos que parecían una eternidad y entonces empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mi

-Chitoge?

De la nada Chitoge se abalanzo hacia mi abrazándome tan fuerte que pareciera como si fuera nuestro ultimo dia en el mundo, podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento Raku, lo siento -dijo con una voz quebradiza

-Chitoge que paso? hablame -dije preocupado

-Fui a ver a Kosaki

-Kosaki? pero por que?

-Ella marco a tu celular y...

-Contestaste? fuiste a verla? entonces

-Si lo siento arruine la sorpresa

-En qué diablos pensabas? acaso creíste que yo...

-Si, pense que me estabas engañando

-Chitoge sabes que te amo, nunca haria algo que te lastimara

-Lo sé es que, lo siento, es que recordé que ella te gustaba y... perdon -decia chitoge llorando

-Esta bien Chitoge, no es tu culpa después de todo si sonaba algo sospechoso

Nos vimos fijamente a los ojos y entonces nos besamos, fue un beso largo y apasionado como si tuviéramos semanas sin vernos, nuestros labios se encontraron una y otra vez y nuestras lenguas bailaban frenéticamente. Al diablo el cambio de cuerpos ella sigue siendo la mujer que amo.

-Te amo -dijo Chitoge

-Yo te amo aun mas -dije

Nos abrazamos por unos segundos en silencio.

-Raku... siento algo duro dentro de mis pantalones

-Chitoge... devuelveme mi cuerpo ahora mismo

Entramos y fuimos directos a darnos un baño, ambos estábamos empapados por la lluvia, Tsugumi se sorprendio al vernos asi pero le dijimos que no se preocupara, parece que ella entendió que era un problema de pareja asi que decidio seguir haciendo la cena.

Qué mejor momento para arreglar los malentendidos que desnudos en la bañera.

-Entonces Kosaki y tu se estaban reuniendo para preparar mi cumpleaños -dijo Chitoge

-Si, estábamos preparando una gran fiesta, el hotel al que fuiste tiene un gran salón que estámos interesados en rentar

-Esta platica con Marika?

-Ah eso? bien eso paso antes de nuestra boda, Marika al ver como todos salían adelante con su vida y ella se quedaba atrás estaba triste, ha y luego las cosas con sus pretendientes no estaban saliendo bien y aparte con lo de su enfermedad estaba bastante deprimida asi que hable con ella, le dije que no debía rendirse y que yo siempre estaría ahí para ella... ya sabes

-Y Tsugumi? te llama por tu nombre y te agradecio por algo

-Lo que pasa es que Tsugumi tenía problemas con unos pervertidos de los que me hice cargo, ella no quería que te enteraras y sobre el nombre solo me canse que siempre me llamara Ichijou asi que le dije que me llamara Raku

-Ya veo, me siento tan mal, realmente lo siento Raku, malentendi todo...

-Esta bien no es tu culpa, debí habértelo dicho

Después del baño, cenamos y nos retiramos a nuestra habitación.

-Bien puedes devolverme mi cuerpo ahora? -pregunte

-Que estas loco? estas es la mejor parte de la noche

-No puedes hablar en serio Chitoge...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas: Si lo se el final estuvo horrible pero lo demas se los dejo a su imaginacion. En fin escribi esto porque estaba aburrido y extraño Nisekoi, espero no se hayan aburrido tanto y gracias por leer.**


End file.
